Paper airplanes and sleds
by Sensei200
Summary: I find an ill fated sledding obsession, which seems fun, but nothing ends well for me... Or poor guide. Rated T for extreme suspense, and in depth injury description.


Disclaimer: I own Terraria. Wait, does a copy of the game count?

It was Christmas time in the kingdom of Terraria; hardly a kingdom, but at least it had a castle, and a snowy hill. That was what mattered. That snowy hill hadn't mattered until recently. You see, Guide had caught an obsession with paper airplanes, and was folding everything into them! I mean EVERYTHING! He would tear a page out of some book fished from the dungeon, and fold it into some gothic black paper airplane. He would take a sheet of gold alloy, and use MY anvil to make a solid gold perpetually propelled airplane! Though annoyed, I needed a hobby. A hobby that I hoped I would grow out of, and quickly. So when winter rolled around, I fashioned a sled from ebon-wood (which, from what I could tell, was the sleekest) and put some iron "rails" upon which the sled would balance on. I thought about using lead, but decided it was too heavy. Besides, I wouldn't want to catch lead poisoning, would I?  
As soon as I made it, guide made his own. I told him he had paper airplanes, and he seemed like he agreed. I would soon find he didn't. It was only a few minutes before I put it on the hill, and pushed myself down. I held onto the sides, and looked down. The drop suddenly seemed much less inviting. My stomach lurched, but it was too late. No return! That was when I noticed guide was also coming. Again, I should have warned him. I shot down the hill, only to find that guide's was much better designed than mine, and flew down even quicker! He muttered something to himself, and I shouted a few four letter words in his direction. He came barreling into me, obliterating my sled. The impact jarred my arms, and I was thrown through the air, hitting the snow and tumbling down. No doubt, pieces of my sled were riddled throughout me. I was to stupid not to remember armor. When I finally stopped moving, I was not in my senses. Slowly, my mind clouded, and the last thing I thought was,  
"Huh. I don't remember there being any red rock near the house"... Before I passed out.

Pain. Terrible pain. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around me. Crimson fluid still leaked in small amounts, seemingly from the floor, but I knew different. Blood no longer bothered me. I was alone though. "G- gui- GUIDE?" I managed to croak, before my throat let me make no more noise. It was very dark around me. Splinters of purple wood were littered on the floor, most of which were splotched or covered in blood. I started to sit up, but my spine (which still was not quite recovered from the soul eater attack) would not allow it. Something within me cracked, and I groaned incoherently. Luckily, my pouch of items had fallen in front of me. Good thing it wasn't still stored in my pockets... I managed to reach in, and looked at the magic mirror. It was shattered beyond repair of any sort. I doubt even the goblin tinkerer could fix that... That reminded me of my friends back home! They had to be worried sick. Especially poor nurse... She always fussed over the teensiest injuries!

I waited a few minutes for the magic of the world to heal some of my injuries, before finally standing up.  
CRACK! I could achieve nothing more than a small grunt, as I hit my head on a spike of stone hanging from the ceiling. I stumbled around, before plummeting backwards into open space. I felt drunk and disoriented, and my vision was swaying and threatening to disappear.

Though it seemed like years, only a second or two passed before I was face first lying a pool of water and blood. It was hard to tell the difference now. I gasped for breath, and hauled myself to the surface. What ever was going to become of me? I felt so horrible, abandoning all those friends back home. All of them. I knew I was going to die. I was starting to go numb from blood loss. That was when a miracle happened. In my agony, my horrible pain, I happened to roll over a pot. It smashed, and a bottle of red liquid came out... A substance capable of healing even the most grievous of wounds. It was life to me. I smashed off the top, disregarding the cork, and poured it down my throat. The taste of life never was so good. It didn't heal me much, but enough so I could stand up, and fire my grappling hook at the cave ceiling. The metal chain threw me onto the surface, where I landed next to guide's pale form. No... He was dead! He couldn't be! He was alive just a minute ago! But he did not seem alive. Not at all. For one of the first times in my stay in Terraria, I sobbed. Bitter, slow tears, that were hardly noticeable.

Rage.

Rage fury.

Rage fury ANGER! I reached into my item pouch, and grabbed a large yellow striped phial of red fluid. Life fluid. I forced guide's mouth open, and poured it in. No reaction. None. That was when I noticed he had a magic mirror, broken but not destroyed, right next to him. I picked it up, and held onto him. The burst of mana sent us back to where we both started, right in the center of the village. The burst also shattered the mirror, and made a high pitched shriek. The nurse was first to come, crying happily, while shouting something to the others. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was my smoldering fury. The villagers, from every house, every floor, came running to the fountain in the center of the village. Nurse tried to help me up, but I remained still, glued to the ground. Then they all noticed guide. A hush went over the crowd. A few sniffles could be heard. Finally, it was mechanic who broke into tears. She never had a romantic interest in guide, but they were friends, no doubt at all. Some weeped shamelessly after that. Others remained calm. Dryad seemed horror stricken, but managed to keep calm. Somehow... I was surprised that the dryad remained calm after that. They had always shown their sadness towards any sort of death, be it a squirrel, or even a monster of the corruption. Another soul never to explore the universe as she put it. I didn't weep. I just stared. It was just too much. Why hadn't I let him just keep his obsession with airplanes? Why could I have not just left him to his hobby? Why was he dead? It was my fault. All mine.

But nurse seemed unfazed, as she inspected his body.  
"Guys, give me a minute here, I think he might have some hope!" The nurse dragged him off to her office, and I followed. I had to. For ten minutes, I waited, hardly blinking at all. Finally, the nurse came to me, smiling and said in an upbeat manner, "Guide will be okay. It seems that when he was on the verge of death, something healed him, probably that dreaded healing potion. Yuck! Those taste terrible. Well, he will recover, but he won't be able to do much physical activity for a couple of months. That was all I needed to know. I started to dash out the door, but a broken limb happened to stop me. I groaned, and as I pushed myself up! asked hoarsely,  
"Um could I have some help here?"

Thanks for reading this sad and blood covered fanfic. Idecided to write some tragedy, but with a happy ending, and so came this.


End file.
